


Benevolence is Virtue

by SnowTime



Series: 'Quirky' Yokai [4]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 15:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13929732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowTime/pseuds/SnowTime
Summary: They were both speechless yokai, but not without their own knowledge and intelligence.They followed people of their own choosing and continued to fly on even in this new era.Letting some people on their backs was just something they did on the side.





	Benevolence is Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Neither Kirara or A-Un have much of their backgrounds explained.  
> I didn't use the anime background made for Kirara and made one completely up on my own based on research on how Nekomata yokai formed... I wonder why I went through all that trouble. So it's a bit vague~
> 
> A-Un doesn't have much either, just that he followed Sesshomaru long before Jaken... I tried to dodge around. Hope it didn't come out too bad.

Cats have been stories of superstitions for a long time. It could be their color, the way they look at something or someone, or simply how it interacts with the world, but many stories surround them. Particularly those with long tails or white fur.

And after they’ve died and changed.

Before Kirara became a Nekomata, she had first started out as an ordinary house cat like most others. The one that raised her was gentle, but the time was not.

Perhaps that why she had turned into a yokai, everything around her–including herself–was dead. And all the evil energy from their unjust death just gathered and formed various yokai of grudge and death. 

She was one of those.

Cats were also often associated with death, and she had turned into a Nekomata. 

The darker cat-type between the Bakeneko and Nekomata, easily told apart from their completely split tails.

The way both cats were usually formed were through living long, growing to a certain size, or licking a quantity of oil. But only the strongest became Nekomata with a split down their tails while others started to stand on their hind legs and become Bakeneko.

Both types have an affinity for fire and destruction, playing with the corpse of the dead and being a general terror to human—but she was different.

Perhaps it was because the way she was formed was a bit different from the norms.

She held power over fire and fly, she could transform to a larger form, but that was it.

She held no malice despite the way she formed and she held no power over the dead. She certainly couldn’t control humans like stories say about other Nekomata, but she didn’t mind it.

She was a cat before, and she was a cat now.

Enjoying life no matter how what was what a cat prefers. Or at least what she prefers.

———

Most people feared her for her status as a Nekomata, even though she showed no malice and people drove her away.

It was somewhat lonely for a being like her who enjoys companionship.

But eventually, she had found her way to yokai slayers, and one of them determined she wasn’t evil at all. She became the partner of a human named Sango.

It was a very time long since she was born. 

But she learned a lot that would help this young human girl.

———

Kirara was intelligent and patient, she clearly knew how to act and comfort everyone during the dark times when Naraku roamed. 

She enjoys having new companions to replace the old that died.

She enjoys the cat food and toys Kagome bought her.

She allowed Miroku to use her to impress girls.

She played with Shippo and took him to the skies.

And she did her part in battle to ensure the survival of everyone.

What was the human saying, the old have to look after the young?

She’ll do it in her own wide, red-eye way and swishing twin tails.

———

No matter how cute and harmless she normally was, she was a rather strong yokai in her own right.

And strong yokai lived long, far longer than humans.

When time started changing, she detached herself from Sango’s blood and somehow ended up with Sesshomaru.

People say cats and dogs don’t get along well, but not her.

She especially plays around with the twin-headed Dragon yokai.

She hopped onto the table where Sesshomaru was looking through some paper, appearing rather tired.

She took ahold of one of the treats on the plate and jumped down. The elder demon didn’t mind her actions, she often took a treat or two to share with A-Un.

It was just a natural way of life.

She turned a deaf ear to the imp’s yelling.

———

A-Un was a Dragon yokai, a benevolent and subservient helper of Sesshomaru. 

Perhaps him being a herbivore helped with his benevolent nature compared to most dragon type yokai. But he still has a dragon’s pride and did not follow anyone he did not feel was worthy.

Sesshomaru was truly worthy and had his loyalty.

His name was given when they had ridden by a village and taken a break where a human girl offhandedly called each of his heads differently and sneakily fed him some grass. 

Sesshomaru did not care as he was intelligent enough and has his way of interpreting things. 

Jaken took to calling him the new name before Sesshomaru did, which he didn’t answer to until the elder demon did. 

The imp, despite being so much newer than him in following Sesshomaru really liked to harp too much.

If he often took a couple more steps on him or kicked him flying, the imp didn’t need to know it was on purpose.

He was just a dumb animal in the imp’s mind after all.

———

A-Un wasn’t quite sure when he started playing with a Nekomata, but she was a fun playmate. Few yokai went out of their type to play with others, and most of them had better things to do than play with another yokai that couldn’t speak.

Though the two of them couldn’t speak beyond making sounds, they still made a good relationship.

Those cookies the cat yokai took out from the house certainly helped with their friendship.

Kirara, in her tinier form hopped up onto the dragon’s back to sun tan while A-Un split the cookie between his two heads.

Humans say cats like catnip, perhaps he could find some while they went flying.

———

When the times were changing, the two yokai had a harder and harder time finding places to fly to without trouble. They either had to go higher, or make sure to not run into human machines.

It was truly vexing to not be able to run free as before. 

But Sesshomaru had somehow managed to gather enough funds and then bought an entire mountain or two, or three. They got more places to run around and some more yokai moving in, but not being able to explore more than those places was still a bit boring.

And the air was starting to stick recently.

Stupid humans was A-Un’s bane.

Kirara rather liked some of their toys and food though.

———

When the existence of quirks came into the world, it was like a sign that freedom was coming near. Though they still had to hide themselves, they didn’t have to hide themselves as carefully as before.

Anything strange would be brushed off as someone having a quirk.

Even animals could have a quirk, though they were much more rare compared to humans at the beginning, and even later in the future when most of the world were full of quirky people.

Even Sesshomaru started to come out more into the open in his true form for a stretch.

Everyone was getting tired of feeling stifled.

———

A-Un and Kirara found a mouse-bear animal.

To be more specific, it was actually the cat yokai who found the mouse-bear and brought it to A-Un.

The animal looked like it was about to die from shock, if not from all the wounds on its body then from the sight of them. Perhaps it was because Kirara was a cat and it was a mouse, though Kirara was in her tinier form after bringing it in her larger form. 

It was making some rather disturbing sounds and muttering about humans and their experiments. Then it started to ask them if they were experiments that escaped or something.

Both yokai tilted their head, then decided they played outside enough. Kirara burst into flames that revealed her larger form and they both took off into the skies. A-Un took no heed of the animal’s cry for them but Kirara lingered a bit longer before taking off after the dragon.

Whatever that animal was going to do was not up to them.

———

Occasionally there was some hero or something that tried to stop them, not that they cared and went on their way.

After one too many times, Sesshomaru found out about it and made something for them to wear around their necks. Being someone who has deep connections everywhere was great for Sesshomaru.

Though sometimes when a nearby hero needed to run somewhere real quick and they were near, they tried to get a ride.

Kirara would let them on her back, A-Un would let them grab his legs. His back wasn’t just for anyone unless he approved of them.

His pickiness caused most people to go straight for Kirara and ask for her assistance to a place, but there were a few people of enough power and dignity he allowed on his back.

Those who were allowed on his back eventually became well known and famous for some kind of virtue attribute.

So people started to try to test themselves by seeing if he would allow them on his back. It was a bit humorous for the dragon that he became a good luck symbol. 

If he used it to weasel some treats out of certain heroes he approved of, then it was his own business.

“Oh my god Shota. This dragon let you on his back?!”

“The cat one was gone because a hero needed to go to a site quickly… I tried my luck with the dragon because I was running late.”

“How did you do it?!”

“I may have offered it some red bean buns.”

“Bribing it doesn’t really work you know?!”

“Just be quiet Hizashi.”

Later Hizashi would confirm that it wasn’t really the red bean buns. 

But after enough attempts and some high-quality grass, the dragon allowed him to ride when Shota was riding him. Then without Shota after even more attempts. 

“I never have to fear running late to school anymore.”

“They aren’t in the area all the time you know…”

A-Un snorted in amusement. He didn’t really mind the blonde, he was just a bit loud. The grass was good too. 

Kirara was having fun with Shota rubbing her fur. That one was clearly a cat lover.

———

It wasn’t like the two yokai have never met the symbol of peace before, the man himself just never needed them.

Which they were just fine with, they were just helping occasionally, they still had their own things to go and entertain themselves with. 

But then came the day he did need them.

The man was completely different from before, physically. They could smell the death on him and how he was getting closer to death year by year. 

The man had been running in a suite, muttering under his breath about how he was going to be late.

Kirara swooped down and landed by him, offering a ride.

“Eh? Me?” Toshinori looked around him to see if there were some other hero but there were only common people walking by.

A-Un snorted and urged the man to hurry up. Since Kirara offered first, he wasn’t going to offer as well.

The skeletal man climbed onto the nekomata and asked her to go to U.A. High School. 

Since then, the two would occasionally offer rides when he needed to go to work and even make a sound of greeting to his All Might form.

“Ah, I always wanted to ride one of them but I never needed to. Now I got to ride both of them!” A happy Toshinori danced around in the teachers’ office while he spat out blood. 

“You better not get used to it.” Aizawa warned from behind his monitor. 

“A dragon! A sabertooth tiger!”

“One is probably just some lizard quirk mutation while the other one is a cat.”

“Don’t destroy my hopes and dreams!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna have fun planting more subtle yokai influences next one...


End file.
